Born From Heroes
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Queen Evelyn has given birth to Princess Robyn, the illegitimate daughter of the business tycoon Reaver.  Robyn wishes to know who her real father is, which has been kept secret from her by her family.  But will she truly want to know?


_Author's Note: I do not own any "Fable" characters, locations, etc. They belong to Lionhead Studios and Peter Molyneux. I only own Princess Robyn. Do not use her without my permission, as I am claiming copyright over her. _

* * *

><p>The procession was unbearably slow for Queen Evelyn. The slowness of the event that she was partaking in was moving so slowly, she expected to be dead by the time it was over.<p>

That, or she was just wanting it to be over so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

Here she was, dressed in a beautiful white gown made of the finest silks and laces, the train trailing well over 10 feet behind her person. The veil that covered her face was light and flowed as freely as water, casting a beautiful glow around her thanks to the summer sunshine. The bouquet of white and cream coloured roses adorned with ivy and baby's breath felt heavy in her hands as she continued to walk down the aisle in her painful heeled shoes.

It was a beautiful summer day, the sky was blue and cloudless with the sun shining brightly. A cool breeze was blowing across the Millfields, where the wedding was taking place. The water sloshed lightly against the white marble gazebo that stood out in the lake and it sounded deafening to Evelyn.

The real sting came from the large and posh manor that stood off to her right, just glaring at her with distaste and scorn. If she looked hard enough, she could see the marble statue of the man that was on her mind staring at her, his face smug and pompous.

As she walked closer and closer to the minister (his damned smiling was making her feel sick. Elliot's bright, beaming face was making her feel even worse), Evelyn longed to bolt towards the manor, begging the owner to rid her of her life and the one that she currently carried within her. Drown her, shoot her, poison her; it didn't matter.

_It would suit him, to murder his own child... _Evelyn thought grimly as she felt the shade of the gazebo wash over her, sending a chill through her. She could feel herself break out in a cold sweat, and feared that she would vomit right there. She held back her bile, and tears came about instead, stinging her brown eyes so horribly.

"_You do realize that I'm with child, correct?" _

"_Well, congratulations on your soon-to-be rugrat, ma belle. I can only hope that this one doesn't cause you to prematurely gray like you and Logan did to your Father, the poor chap."_

"_And you do know that it's yours, Reaver?" _

Of course she had told Elliot; how would she explain the mysterious pregnancy only a few months into their marriage? Elliot, although he had seemed quite hurt, accepted that his fiance was with child and had whispered hushed words of promises that the situation would be alright. The only problem was that these words did nothing to comfort her. He had reassured her that this wouldn't drive him away, but she wasn't too sure.

So why was she trapping herself?

She barely heard the words of the minister and she didn't even pay attention to Elliot's vows; her eyes were scanning the crowd of hundreds that were present for the ceremony for the familiar top hat adorned with the goggles. The one that always stood out in the crowd, so that everybody would know that _he _was coming.

She felt a sinking feeling in her chest when she did not see it.

"Evelyn?" Elliot said, breaking her out of her reverie. Evelyn blinked her tears away, not wanting anybody to know just who exactly was on her mind. Her brown eyes locked onto Elliot's own, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness when he took her hands into his.

What had attracted her to Reaver? She had known the man since she was a child, for goodness sake. Yet he had never aged a day since she had known him. The two of them had hardly associated in the past; he more or less ignored her whenever he came to discuss something with her father, Sparrow, or more previously, her brother Logan.

But it had been one long year of Reaver trying to convince her, the current Queen of Albion, to do things that would cause the people to be put into further distress. Turn the orphanage into a brothel. Make the children continue working in his factory. Destroy the lakes, forests, and even Aurora. All so that some Gold could be put into the vault to save them from the impending doom that was the Crawler.

Evelyn had rejected each and every single one of Reaver's offers, and she had actually managed to save every single one of her people through her own hard work and efforts. Well... Almost all of them.

_Walter... You wouldn't have allowed me to get into this mess. I wish you were still here... _Evelyn thought as Elliot looked at her quizzically. Of course; she was supposed to say "I do".

_But do you, Evelyn? Do you, knowing that you have **his **child in your belly? _A small voice whispered in her ear. It sent a chill down her spine, and she almost physically shook her head.

_No. Not his child. It won't be his child. It's mine. _Evelyn thought as she heard her voice say the words that she had seemingly been dreading to say.

_I won't let you turn out like him. You won't be a deviant like him. Starting now, you're mine and mine alone. _

"I do" she said, the sound of her voice like a hammer hitting her over the head.

_Mine. All mine. _

And as she kissed Elliot, the love of her life, she vaguely wondered if the child could hear her thoughts.


End file.
